Agents En-dangered Chapter 2: Questions Questions
Synopsys “You guys go, I better stay behind” Matt told them. “I’m coming with you guys!” Claire yelled. “Hop in Claire” Fairly told her as they readied the TUFF mobile. “We better move fast guys, It’s 6pm and we cant waste any time” Chito said. “What’s the rush dude?” Fairly asked. “It’s Rush hour now Fairly, If we don’t act fast, we won’t reach the chief in time” Crazy explained. “Wait, guys!” Matt shouted “Yeah Matt?” All 4 of them asked. “Stay safe guys!” “Don’t worry Matt, We’ll finish this mission like all the others we did before” “I just feel that something’s not right here” “Don’t worry about it! We’re on the case” Chito assured him. “Yeah, No one would wanna mess with us!” Fairly said confidently. “Just be careful you guys, I’ll see you all back here” Matt said. “Umm… guys, we need to go now if we wanna save the Chief” R said. “Then Let’s roll” Said Claire as she laid back on her seat. When they had left, Matt went back up and told Skip what had happened. Just then, Patrick showed up. “I think I know who is responsible for all this” He said to them. “Who do you think it is Patrick?” Matt said. “Guys, Follow me” The 2 followed him as he explained to them “You see, I’m not an ordinary person. I’m the son of a former agent. Before he well…. You know… He left me a chest full of his most valuable items as an agent.” “What are you getting at Patrick?” Matt said with haste. “Yeah Mate! What gives?” Skip inquired. “Just wait and see” Patrick told them. They went to his desk and he knelt down beside it and silently said “Uncle, I know now why you had left me with this. Give me the courage to carry on” “What the heck is he doing?” Skip asked. “Patrick!” Matt’s voice called. “Don’t beat around the bush, Show us what you’ve got” “Right, sorry” He pulled out an old box from under his desk and opened it. “Guys, Maybe these could help” Patrick said. As they scrambled about the stuff, Skip found an old yet shimmering ring. “What’s this?” He asked Patrick. “It’s a ring he possessed for many years, He retrieved it from one of the villains he had taken down once” “Skip, Hand it here” Matt said. As Matt, Took the ring, He noticed something in the Inside of the ring. “Skip read that for me please” “Umm… It says Earth, Air, Fire, Water” he told him. “The principle elements? Strange” As he took the ring, Matt the exact symbol on the ring again. “Patrick, You mind if we take this” “Not at all sir” He replied to matt. “GUYS!” Patrick called out. “Please Assemble the agents, I must tell them something of grave importance” They agreed. At the conference room, All the remaining agents assembled murmuring to themselves and each other about what had been occuring. “Agents! Agents! Attention please! This Matter is of grave importance!” Patrick called out. The room went silent. “Our Agency is under Attack. We are at war with an old enemy of TUFF” he began, “They have struck us from within, Taking away our very best agents. Now they want to see us on our knees with the destruction of our agency” “Wait a minute, why should we listen to you? You’ve barely spent a day here and you’re acting as if you know it all.” WK interrupted. “Because my Uncle, had taken them in combat and now they are seeking revenge” Patrick replied. As Patrick continued, Matt and skip stayed near the door. Matt began to slowly move away from the packed room. “What are you doing?” Skip asked him. “I can’t completely trust this guy” Matt said as he led skip going to the desk with the chest. “So what do you plan to do about it?” Skip said to him. “I’m going back to that chest and getting more clues.” They reached the desk and Slowly went through the Stuff. “BINGO!” Matt said as he pulled out several old dusty journals. As they opened it both their faces grew with an mair of suspicion. Something was not Right and both of them knew it. Category:Fan fiction